


Somewhere I Belong

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [42]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al has finally found where he belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere I Belong

He's my brother.

She's almost my sister.

I'll admit it, I liked her at one point in time. To be honest, even after we got our bodies back, I still liked her quite a bit.

But that's just it. All it was, was like.

However, the feeling I have now is stronger than like. So strong, that it replaced whatever feelings were left for her in my heart.

It's love.

The same kind of love that I have always felt for my brother, I now feel for her. And I feel free, like I've let go of some horrible secret that had been weighing me down for years.

I feel as if this is where I should be. As if, in this trio, this is where I belong.

If they wanna give love a shot, I'm alright with it. Actually, I'll be quite happy and I'll be willing to do anything in my power to help them create their own kind of love story, if they so choose.

But right now, at this very moment, I stand with my feet firmly on the ground, a smile on my lips, and a relieved heart that's curious to see how this will all unfold.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote after making a realization of my own a few months ago. :I


End file.
